love starts young
by EMO BITCH 4 LIFE
Summary: just have to read and review


_**I do NOT own Inuyasha (sadly)**_

I just sat at my window licking all the blood off my arm with my pocket knife still next to me covered with my blood. It had been another day at school just having fun, talking and telling jokes with Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango until Onigumo came up to us, he had been telling all the school that I was emo, he would sit in class and order me to show my scars of cause id never show them to him. Although I have scars all over my arms and legs it's not his business to go and tell the school that I'm emo (although I am) and that was the day I stood up to him.

_**Flash back (at lunch)**_

We had just sat down near the library (the only quite place) to have lunch about five minutes later Onigumo came up to us being a fucking little smart ass going on about how I'm going to have horrid scars all over my body from cutting myself, That's when it happened without knowing it I jumped and punched him right in the eye and then cut into his arm. I sat back down trying to calm myself down but it wasn't working although seeing him cry like a little baby was good I just couldn't calm down. About 10 seconds later I looked at Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango to see their jaws almost hitting the ground.

_**End Flash back**_

Still staring out the window I smirked although I got suspended it was worth seeing him run of and cry like a baby. My mum said that a 13 year old girl should be suspended all the times I have (10 times to be exact)but she would let me go this time because she hated him as well but next time she WOULD be sending me to boarding school. The school day was over me still in my room (being suspended and all) I just wanted to see Inuyasha I've had a crush on him since we became friends (that being 5 years ago) I missed not seeing him, I wished he would just come and talk to me just to keep me company. Oh I may have forgotten to tell you but my school is full of humans, demons and one half demons. Inuyasha being a half demon no one liked him except me, Miroku and Sango. Miroku and Sango had been dating for I think 2 years although when I met him he tried to hit on me, it was all fine till he started to rub my ass so I slapped him.

Inuyasha just lay on his bed thinking mostly about Kagome and then about not seeing her at school, well not until she wasn't suspended any more. He loved her there was no question about that it was just he didn't know how to tell her.

_What if she doesn't like me, our friendship will be ruined, but what if she does then what?_

Little did he know she was thinking the same thing as he.

_**5 years later**_

Five years had passed and I still love Inuyasha although one thing has changed, he asked me out the day I came back to school (After I punched Onigumo in the face)

_**Flash back**_

There I was after I got home from school it was my first day back after I was suspended and Inuyasha was acting like there was something on his mind and he wouldn't look at me.

_I wonder what was up with Inuyasha today, he didn't even say hi to me. He must have had something on his mind._

"SMASH"

Was the sound that broke me from my thoughts and all most made me jump out of my skin?

"What the hell was that?" I asked but I never expected an answer seeing as I'm home alone but there it was, there was an answer.

"Oh sorry that was me, I didn't know your window was shut and I kinda smashed it" Inuyasha said

"Holy fudge on ice, where did you come from" Kagome asked trying to slow down her heart beet

"Uh..My house where else" said Inuyasha "oh right um I was wondering if you...w-wanted to go out with me on Saturday night ju-just for tea w-with me and my mum it's for her birthday?" he said

"I-I'd love to" she said

That night she was wearing a black dress with a red belt they had tea at a restaurant to celebrate izayoi birthday after that he just kinda asked me out.

_**Flash back ends**_

Halloween was coming up and Kagome had the best idea she had told Inuyasha not to get a costume just to were his garments of the fire-rat and she would surprise him. Sango didn't tell Miroku what she was wherein ether so the girls had both of the boys trying to guess what they were going to wear. Before the party at the school the two girls were at kagomes house getting ready, Sango had chosen to wear a demon slaying outfit she had on a black skin-tight suit with red armour-plates her hair tied up in a high pony tail.

Whereas Kagome had chosen to wear a hanyou costume, she had on a black and white skin-tight costume with a tail and little black and white speckled doggie ears and to top it off she had red contact in making her eyes look like demon eyes as well.

"I hope Inuyasha likes what I'm wearing" said a nerves but excited kagome

"Don't worry he will, trust me" Said Sango "it's me that needs to worry i just hope that Miroku likes this"

"Of course he will like it, actually I take that back he will LOVE it" kagome said as they were walking down to the car.

When they got there they started to look for the boys straight away, when they found them they were getting something to drink, Inuyasha was wearing what kagome told him to and Miroku was wearing a monk outfit. When they seen their girl friends there mouths almost hit the ground and Inuyasha almost dropped his drink.

"I think they like our outfits" kagome said

"I think so too" said Sango as she walked over to Miroku who was for once in his life speechless.

After the party they all headed for Inuyasha's place (they were staying there the night) after a few hours of movies they started to walk up to the bed that they were sleeping in. Inuyasha and Kagome slept in Inuyasha's bed while Sango and Miroku slept in a spear room. When kagome woke in the morning Inuyasha wasn't in the bed still tired she walked down to the kitchen to see him making pancakes

"Morning Inuyasha" kagome said as she stretched

"Huh..Oh..You're up" said Inuyasha "I trust you slept well"

"Mhmm best sleep I've had in a long time, I think it was knowing that you were there looking over me" she said with a blush.

"Hay Inuyasha" said kagome

"Yer" he replied

"I love you" she said

" I love you too kagome" he said

"Oh Inuyasha me and Sango won't be here today were going to buy the dresses for the prom" kagome said

"Well have fun, and don't do anything stupid" he said

As soon as they were ready the ran out the door and to the mall. They went through dress shop after dress shop till they found the most perfect dresses.

Kagome picked a black corset dress with a ball gown skirt with red lace roses climbing up the skirt, black gloves (to cover her scars) and black heels that were covered by the dress. Whereas Sango picked short Dark purple skin-tight dress with purple heels. On the night of the prom the girls turned up in a different limo to the boys. The boys where wearing black tuxedos with Inuyasha wearing a red tie and Miroku was wearing a purple tie. After the dance they all went and had tea at the most fancy restraint that Inuyasha could get(it was fancy). When having tea at said restraint Inuyasha searched his pockets to make shore he hadn't dropped it, Inuyasha made a tost

"To Kagome and Sango the most beautiful girls in the world" he turned to kagome and continued "kagome we've been together for 5 years and I know you love me, so will you do me the honour of becoming my wife" he said as he pulled out a ring.

Kagome nodded her head till she found her words "yes, yes a thousand times yes" she screamed as she jumped into his arms and started kissing him. After a bit Inuyasha and Kagome left in his car to go to his place when they got inside Kagome jumped into his arms and kissed him as he started to walk to his bed room.

Inuyasha placed kagome on his huge bed and started kissing down her neck, he undid her corset and skirt and throw them to the side as she undid his top than his pants the only things covering them were his boxers and her bra and underwear, she slid her hands down his pants and grabbed his staff and began stroking in Inuyasha let out a moan as she got faster than she stop and pushed him on the bed and started straddling him sliding of his boxers and her underwear than her bra, Inuyasha pushed her back on the bed and hovered over her.

" Are you ready Kagome"

"Yes"

"It may hurt"

"I don't care all I want is you"

He started to kiss down her neck and then he thrust in, she yelped in pain as tears started running down her cheeks but Inuyasha kissed them away, soon pain was replaced with pleaser as Inuyasha started to move.

"M-more... Inuyasha" she said between moans

Inuyasha started to get faster and harder

"Inu- Inuyasha I'm gona com"

"So am I Ka-kagome."

"KAGOMEEEEEE/INUYASHAAAAA" they screamed as they came than Inuyasha sank his fangs into her neck marking her as his and only his forever.

THE END hope you liked it um review please :D


End file.
